A Family Without Borders
by Jamaican Princess Rocquellan
Summary: 14yoTakaba Akihito is adopted by a man with another adopted 14yo son. How does he react when he finds out his new family likes to 'keep it in the family? Asami/Akihito/Feilong, Asami/Feilong, Asami/Akihito Warnings inside.


I consider this a very sensitive and touchy subject. I, in no way condone real life underage sex, I'm just playing with fictional characters. Please heed the warnings and summary.

**WARNING/CONTENT: Underage, incest, angst, adoption, daddy!kink, AU, OOC**

DISCLAIMER: Yamane Ayano owns recognizable VF characters

Akihito was so excited he felt like he could pass out, palms sweating and mind racing. Was this really happening? Was he really about to get adopted after so long?

There was a myth in the orphanage that most people didn't go for any kid over six years old and because of it, he wasn't expecting to be adopted at fourteen years old. Trees can only bend when they are young, people would often say. So while he sat in Mrs White's office, where all legality relating to the orphanage a few blocks away took place, with a little knapsack at his feet containing his meager belongs, he wondered what type of person his new father would be.

"We did background checks," Mrs White went on, "And made sure your new home will be safe."

Akihito swallowed. His next question felt like lead weight on his tongue. He was afraid to ask. "What's his name?"

Mrs White smiled, pleased. "Asami Ryuichi. He's a thirty year old businessman who has done a great deal for the organization."

It was obvious she knew the man. Akihito nodded. The name meant nothing to him.

"I should tell you, you'll have an adopted brother your age, it's not the first time he's using our agency."

Her smile was blinding white and Akihito knew she knew the man. She hardly spent any time looking over the man's file, placed alongside his. His interest was peaked though, he's never had a sibling before. "A brother?"

The woman nodded. "You'll see him soon enough."

...

Akihito's new father was a wall of a man. Broad at the shoulders, obviously muscled, well tailored with eyes like the sun and hair slicked back into place. It was both a mesmerizing and terrifying sight and experience. He would leave the orphanage after eight years and go home to his new family, with this man, who stood in the doorway of one of those really expensive cars he only saw in magazines.

"Go on," Mrs White encouraged with a small nudge, her voice happy. Not like she was glad to see him go, but like she was happy for him. The orphanage was never a bed of roses, but he got used to it and some part of him deep down started to miss the other kids already.

The man; Asami; his new i_dad/i_ smiled and Akihito willed himself to relax, taking small, measured steps until he stood before the person now responsible for him. His grip on his knapsack became white knuckled and he forced out, "Hi, my name is Takaba Akihito."

He bowed deeply before looking back up at the man that had a half smile on his face.

"I know. I'm Asami Ryuichi. Do you want to go home now?"

Akihito nodded before getting into the back of the car, marvelling at the polished and crisp interior. The leather felt silk under his behind.

"So, I have an adopted brother?" he asked from the backseat, fidgeting with the strap in his lap while the man drove. He didn't look up, but he heard the man's voice loud and clear.

"Yes, he's fourteen like you, his name is Liu Feilong."

"Sounds Chinese."

"He is."

Akihito liked the idea.

The rest of the drive was made in relative silence, but when they drove up a long driveway and Akihito was escorted out the back by Asami himself, his eyes widened at the sight of a huge, beautiful two story house surrounded by lots of greenery. He was told Asami owned his own businesses, so he guessed that's where all his money came from.

"Welcome home."

Akihito swallowed thickly. It was more than he was used to in his fourteen years of life.

"Maybe Feilong's inside and you can finally get to meet him. What do you say?"

Akihito nodded, voice numb with awe from as many times since he got the news he was being adopted. This wasn't like him, but he'd never had so many heart stopping experiences in such rapid succession. Maybe he'll find back his voice some time soon.

Asami shut the car door before activating the alarm. "Let's get inside, I'll show you to your room."

The house was graciously spacious, the floor a pristine polished wood and Akihito left his shoes at the door and wore house slippers. Asami did the same. He got a basic rundown of all the places he could see while heading up the stairs; The kitchen archway, the downstairs bathroom, a game room and an entire glass wall viewing the patio that overlooked a river and a small slope.

Akihito didn't know what to think of the hand on his shoulder the entire walk through the house. It felt strange being touched by somebody he wasn't used to, but he didn't want to come off as rude less than an hour with his new father so he bit the inside of his cheek and focused on the house.

"And here is your room."

The room? To Akihito it was like a mansion! He had no words to utter except, "Wow."

Asami smiled. "Get settled, I'll be back in a moment. Plus, I have to find out if my other son is here."

Akihito's heart palpitations shot up at the explicit implication that he now had a father, of all things. All the other kids in the orphanage were like brothers and sisters to him, but this feeling was definitely new. He doesn't remember much about his parents, who died in a car accident when he was young. He nodded. "Ok..." He wasn't sure what exactly to call the man yet.

Asami walked out of the room, leaving the door open and Akihito blew out a breath before setting his bag on the floor beside him and looking around in wonder. It reflected the lifestyle of a typical Japanese teenager. A wealthy Japanese teenager.

He took a swan dive on the fluffy bed sheets before screaming into the pillow and kicking his legs excitedly. This was so awesome!

...

Feilong, as it turned out, wasn't actually a girl like he thought at first glance, despite all previous warnings and reminders that he would have an adoptive i_brother_/i. He was just a very petite boy, if you asked Akihito, dressed in a tailor made pants and long sleeved white button up shirt with his extra long hair in a half ponytail. He was very pretty.

Asami had made him a chicken sandwich at some point later after he arrived, explaining that Feilong was out with a few school friends. So after eating, he decided to take a more impromptu tour around the first floor by himself, just to see what he could. Asami had found him a few minutes later with the other boy by his side and he blushed at the beam of a smile directed at him. He didn't exactly know how to react.

"This is my new brother...?" Feilong asked, eyes sparkling with excitement before he quickly strode over, his Chinese heritage blatant in his facial features.

"Hi..." Akihito started shyly, bowing his head, but he was cut off when he was pulled into a tight hug by the other teen, who was all sorts of excited at his presence.

"Wow, dad, I have a brother, thank you!"

"You can let him go now, I'm sure he needs to breath," Asami teased, a hint of fondness in his voice. He was more relaxed in high end slacks and a polo shirt with his hair free flowing and a bang running across his forehead. He looked much younger than his 30 years old like this.

"Hey, how about I show you my room? Dad help me decorate it and I have all these exciting stuff can show you like games and paintings. I love to paint by the way, and tennis and..."

"Don't keep him too long, I need to take him shopping for clothes," Asami said while he head towards the kitchen.

"Yes, dad," Feilong answered, a broad smile on his lips.

Akihito smiled, ducking his head as Feilong dragged him off back up the stairs. Their room were beside each other's with Asami's across from theirs.

The reception so far was very welcoming and it eased most of the tension that had built in Akihito at his new situation.

...

The next morning, Asami made them breakfast and they ate around the dining table like the perfect little family. It was like a feast to commemorate Akihito's arrival and they got to choose between OJ, milk or tea and a variety of food selections, varying between American, Chinese and Japanese dishes.

Since Akihito was new he didn't wanted to come off as greedy, and because he was used to the ration from the orphanage, he only ate a small amount of what was on the table.

"Hey, you don't have to be picky. Me and dad made this all for you, so eat up, ok?" Feilong insisted softly, nudging a plate of chicken wings at him.

"And I'll feel bad if you don't eat properly, I'll feel like I'm not taking good care of you," Asami finished, his golden eyes soft and his smile understanding.

Akihito looked back at Feilong before swallowing. "Ok." After he reached for the entire plate of steam vegetables without repercussions, there was no holding him back after that.

He wanted to know how long ago Asami had adopted Feilong, so he decided to ask while they ate through their fruit bowls.

"I've been living with dad about a year now," Feilong answered, looking over at the man with a fond smile on his face.

Akihito took in the tight ponytail that accentuated Feilong's features and when he looked over at Asami, he could tell the man was pleased with the subject. And them.

"He's a very smart boy," Asami chimed in before taking a bite of garlic buttered bagel. "And I think you will be a great asset to our little family, Akihito."

"I think so too," Feilong smiled and Akihito blushed up to his ears. This is what he imagined family to feel like. Comfortable, safe and loving. He was hoping for the best, that it would remain this way. Always. Because he had no illusion that people can change. If not now, then later.

...

Two weeks later Akihito was enrolled in high school, the same as Feilong. A prominent one. He had to spend a lot of time in cram school because the orphanage could not afford to school all of them properly and so he was lagging behind in a few subjects. But he was doing great catching up and his dad and brother often praised him for his hard work. It was a good feeling.

So far, things had been going great and they went on outings together and had movie and game night sometimes. The knot in his stomach was all but nonexistent. Feilong had told him shortly after he arrived that Asami loved being called 'dad', that it made him happy and he tried to oblige. Despite feeling uncomfortable about calling the man by such a title, the smile on his 'dad's' face was worth it the first time he said it. He started using the term more often after that.

They had become a domesticated family of three and the experience was more than Akihito had hoped it could ever be.

...

"Hey, dad, remember you need to pick me up after school and take me to the arcade later," Akihito intoned around the dining table before grabbing his bag and getting ready to leave for school.

"Ok, fine. Do I need to impose a curfew?" Asami asked while he washed the other dirty breakfast dishes in the kitchen sink.

Akihito shook his head. "No, I'll be home by 6." He'd made a few friends at school who invited him to hang out and he wanted to take the opportunity to make other friends.

"Good," Asami answered while he slotted a ceramic plate in the dish drainer. "Go get your brother, I'll leave him if he's late again."

Akihito ran up the stairs and knocked on Feilong's door before going in, spotting him in his school uniform adjusting his tie. "Hey, dad's ready, get a move on."

Feilong stifled a yawn behind one hand. "'K, I'm coming."

Akihito frowned uncertainly, he's been meaning to ask this of his adopted brother for months. "I don't understand why you're so tired most mornings and you get more sleep than me."

"You i_think_/i I get more sleep than you. You don't know what I'm up here doing once my door closes."

"You're right. I don't know what you do in private, do I?" Akihito grinned before bolting down the stairs. He grabbed his book bag and went out to the car to wait, not seeing the nervousness their interaction caused Feilong.

...

"Your brother will be turning fifteen next week."

The excitement hit Akihito like a Leyland truck and he dropped the car magazine he was reading from the couch and looked over at his father who was doing paper work around a wooden low table nearby. "Really?"

"Yes. How about we plan him a nice birthday surprise?"

Akihito was all over the idea like melted caramel. He hurried over and sat across from his dad. "Yeah. How about a cake that looks like art? He loves to paint!"

"Ok, take it easy," Asami chuckled at his enthusiasm. "It will be our secret mission, alright?"

Akihito nodded his head vigorously. "Ok."

That Saturday night their father took them to a fancy restaurant for dinner, then they saw a movie and then took a walk before heading back home. They surprised Feilong when they got home with cake and ice cream, which they ended up smearing all over each other and dripping it on the floor. They played around a lot and their dad occasionally joined in their games. After all the excitement, a little later in the night, they cleaned up.

"Hey, this is the best birthday ever!" Feilong laughed while they all sat on the couch, their dad in the middle with his arms around each of their shoulders while they watched some old reruns.

Akihito nodded. "I'm so happy we're all here, happy birthday, Feilong."

Feilong blushed before using a finger to put a lock of stray hair behind his ears. "Hey, call me big brother, I'm older than you now," Feilong grinned and Akihito ducked his head when Feilong decided to mess with his hair.

"Hey, dad!" the blond squealed in laughter, ducking and trying to pull Feilong's hair in return.

Asami sighed in mock exasperation as his two boys horsed around in his lap. "Hey, hey, hey, quit it."

They both quieted down.

"Akihito, get ready for bed. Feilong, get your jacket, I need to take you somewhere."

"Ok," Feilong answered before getting up from the couch.

Akihito watched his dad's back as he stood to walk away before glancing over at his retreating brother also. "Hey, where are you guys going, can't I come?"

Asami shook his head before turning around to hug his son's shoulder.

"Sorry, it's something he has to do for himself. We won't be gone long, two hours the most. Can I trust you to be here by yourself?"

Akihito felt a little dejected, but he swallowed it like a pill. His dad wanted to know if he could trust him to be on his own. "Yes."

"Don't touch anything flammable or corrosive and don't let i_anybody_/i into the house. Am I clear?"

Akihito nodded just as Feilong approached, straightening his jacket and freeing his hair from the leather.

"Ok. I'll be waiting for you guys to return," Akihito pouted, scuffing his toe on the floorboard. His dad ruffled his hair and his brother hugged him.

"We'll be back soon, promise," Feilong breathed into his ear. And with that they left. He watched the car drive away.

Akihito was determined to wait until they got back, but somehow he fell asleep before the two hours even came. Sunday morning when he got up, the first thing he did was run to his brother's room. Feilong was under the sheets in his bed, conked out and Akihito jumped on the mattress and shoved the sheets off, pushing at his pajama clad brother's shoulder.

"Hey Feilong, wake up. Where did you guys go last night?"

Feilong groaned before twisting his head to peer up at Akihito, looking like he didn't get any sleep at all. "Aki..."

"Hey, come on, what kind of fun things did you and dad do last night?" Akihito pouted after sitting down and hugging his legs. He wanted to know but he stopped prodding his brother, he didn't look too good.

"Akihito, I'll tell you later, ok?"

Akihito became concerned. Feilong's voice sounded hoarse and he looked a little sick. Like a hangover. "Did dad take you out to drink, are you drunk?"

"No, no, my back and my legs hurt, I just need some rest, ok?"

Feilong snuggled back into the pillow and fearing for his brother's health, Akihito tried to lift Feilong's top to see his back. The knee jerk reaction that had Feilong rolling away with wide fretful eyes confused him.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to see..."

"It's ok, it's alright, Akihito. You scared me, alright? I'll be fine, I promise. I just need some more sleep and I'll be good. ok?"

Akihito looked down at Feilong's hand squeezing his fingers to reassure him. He decided to give his brother the benefit of the doubt. "Ok, I'll leave you to sleep. We'll talk later."

"Thank you," Feilong answered with a tired smile, watching Akihito hesitantly leave before closing the door behind him. Feilong heaved a sigh, that was close. He snuggled back under the pillows and went to sleep off his aches and pains.

...

A couple months later it was summer, and the heat was stifling. They spent a lot of time in the river around back on the weekends and some evenings. It was one of those evenings that Akihito spent out back alone with Feilong, swimming in trunks, that he noticed the marks on his brother's body. He wasn't sure at first, but closer inspection led him to a definite conclusion.

"Hey, what's that?" Akihito asked from in the water while Feilong climbed on to the bank, his hair plastered down to his lower back.

"What's what?" Feilong asked, grabbing a towel to wipe his face and dry his arms.

"Your thighs, they look like finger bruises."

Feilong stopped immediately, face a ghastly shade of white. He chuckled nervously, grabbing the hem of trunks weighed down by water before pulling it back up.

"Um, yeah, I uh...I was trying for a contact sport at school. It didn't work out," Feilong mumbled with a dismissive shrug.

Akihito frowned. "What kind of sport would leave those kinds of bruises?"

"Rugby."

"Rugby!? You tried for the rugby team? No way!" Akihito answered, shock and awe in his voice. He could see the cause for the bruises that way, all those guys grabbing at his brother. But still. "Aren't you a bit too pretty for the rugby team? How much would dad spend on plastic surgery to get you looking pretty again?"

"Oh no, you didn't!" Feilong mock growled.

Akihito yelped, trying to swim away when his brother dove back into the water, coming right for him.

...

It was the middle of the night and thirst had woken Akihito from a light sleep. The AC was on but it wasn't high. He didn't really like the artificial air from the unit, he felt like he couldn't breath properly when it was high. He padded silently down the hall before getting to the stairs, wondering idly why there was a bluish tinge of light shining on the stairs from the living room. Who could be up watching TV at this time of the morning?

If Akihito had to guess, he would say it was his dad because his room was the only one without a flat screen TV mounted on the wall. He was a bit old fashioned in certain aspects.

Akihito was halfway down the stairs when a strangled moan sounded from the living room. He paused, thoughts rampant with all the scenarios running through his head of what kind of assailant would be causing that sound from one of his family members. Heart palpitating and skin sweating, he ghosted down the steps a little further until he could peer into the living room.

What he saw made a shiver run through his body and his eyes widen impossibly. Feilong was riding his dad's i-_Asami's_-/i cock on the couch. He couldn't see everything, but from his numb perch on the stairs he could see enough. The back of the couch was facing him, but he could see Feilong's naked upper body undulating and his father's hair from the armrest. With his grip on the banister near bruising and the confusion in him rampant he couldn't stop looking.

Should Asami be doing that to Feilong? -i_A moan_/i- and why did Feilong seemed to be enjoying it so much? -i_A lascivious grunt_/i- .With everything happening, he didn't miss how beautiful Feilong looked like that; covered in a light sheen of sweat with his head thrown back and his hair loose and in his face, across his shoulders and down his back. Despite everything, he started to imagine what Asami's come-hither face would look like.

Akihito felt something was wrong with him while he listened to the man's grunts of pleasure and Feilong's moan of the same. Feilong's head dipped and he could hear wet, sucking sounds, like intense kissing.

"Oh god...dad, dad," Feilong moaned, biting his bottom lip while he started to move faster. "Give it to me, dad."

Feilong kept biting his bottom lip and moaning while he looked down at their dad -i_Asami_/i-. Feilong was just a few months older than him. Did that mean Asami would do this to him too? Akihito wiped a drop of sweat from his right eye with the back of one hand. That seemed to break him out of his spell. On shaky legs he softly went back up the stairs before slipping into his room and closing the door. With the lock.

It's wrong. i_It'swrongIt'swrongIt'swrongIt'swrong!_/i He collapsed on his bed, in a daze, wondering why he had to see that. He knew if anybody found out the police would take them away, break them up and put him and Feilong back in the orphanage or foster care and despite the sickening clench in his gut, that is the last thing he could ever want. The tears flowed from his eyes as a maelstrom of emotions ran through his head.

What will he do about this? What can he say? Should he let them know he saw them? Will he be able to look at them the same?

There was a misplaced feeling thrumming along with everything else inside him. The same feeling he felt while he watched the two of them from the stairs. He had no idea what it was, nor did he try too hard to identify it until his hand absently brush over his nether regions. A gasp escaped him when a bolt of pleasure shot through his system. His cock jerked, already hard and despite the litany of no and stop, his brain didn't want to stall his hand from reaching for it, jerking on the rock hard flesh until he had a very satisfying, if not guilt ridden orgasm.

He didn't want it. He didn't.

Akihito grabbed one of his pillows, hugged it to his chest and curled himself into a ball before silently crying himself to sleep.

He didn't want morning to come.

...

"Hey, Akihito, breakfast is ready!"

Akihito listened to the sound of Feilong's voice down the hall, looking at himself in the mirror, shakily fixing his tie on his school uniform. He didn't answer, but he knew he had to go down there. If he didn't they would come for him, wanting to know if something was wrong.

i_Of course something's wrong._/i

Their morning breakfast ritual was quite and the strain was palpable. At least on Akihito's part.

"Hey, you ok?"

Akihito realized Asami was talking to him and he looked at the both of them, swallowing down the words that wanted to come out of his mouth. "Yeah." He stood abruptly. "Look, I promised Sakura I'll ride the bus with her this morning." He grabbed his bag. "I'll see you later." He couldn't get out of there fast enough, leaving his plate untouched.

Feilong looked to his father worriedly, biting his bottom lip. "He knows."

Asami looked at the closed door. "He does."

...

Akihito strived for reasons not to be around his family as much as possible. He wanted to go home, but then he didn't. He wanted to be with them, but when he was he was acting out. One minute he knew what he wanted, the next he didn't.

One minute he was masturbating to the memory of that image on that couch, the next he was skeeved as shit.

Feilong didn't get the brunt of his emotional turmoil, but Asami did and somewhere along the way, the house had gone from ensconced to arduous.

The happy home facade was finally crumbling and it was putting a strain on them all.

...

It happened again.

Akihito told them he would be at a movie premiere starting at 3 one saturday afternoon. Despite everything, certain basic familial functions were still performed. The very basics. When he was in the queue to buy his ticket he changed his mind, deciding to head back home and sleep. He was so tired.

He didn't see anybody when he got inside the house, so he went straight up the stairs, deciding to head to his room. He had his hand on the knob when a muffled sob caught his ears. Realizing that it came from Asami's room, he tip toed over and put his ear to the wooden structure, listening.

"...But he hates me, I know he does."

It was Feilong's voice and Akihito felt a twinge in his chest. It wasn't like that.

"I'm sure if he hates anyone, it's me, not you. I bet he thinks because I'm older I'm taking advantage of you."

He did think that, somewhat. But nobody was forcing Feilong. As a matter of fact, nobody had ever tried to get him to do anything he didn't want to do. Never. But no, he didn't hate him either. It's just...

"What if he doesn't want to be here anymore?"

The sadness was laced in those words and Akihito downcasted his eyes. Was he really hurting them that much?

"I don't know."

Even Asami sounded melancholy.

"I don't want to get separated from you if anything happens."

"I know, neither do I. I pray it doesn't come to that."

Akihito's lower lip trembled. Maybe he was being too hard on them?

"Will you do it for me, here?"

"Are you sure? What if he comes back?"

"He's not here and I need you, ok, dad? He spends so much time away from us now I just..."

There was a brief moment of silence, a shaky inhale of breath and then Asami gave in, the acquiescence evident in his voice. "Shhh, don't cry. I'll give you anything you need to make you feel better, alright?"

And maybe that's what it was, Akihito realized. Not a father taking advantage of his adopted son, but a father giving comfort the way he knew how to a son that wanted it that way. He could hear them kissing, long and drawn out. Could tell when clothes was being ruffled out of the way.

He didn't stick around to hear the rest.

...

"We need to talk."

Feilong and Asami exchanged a look of trepidation, but they nodded, remaining on the couch where they were watching TV before Akihito interrupted.

Akihito blew out a breath, sitting across from them and trying to articulate his thoughts. How would he say what he wanted to say? How would he even begin to express his thoughts?

"Look, I know what you two 'do'." He used air quotes to emphasise his point, sighing. Feilong looked guilty and Asami -i_dad_/i-, had an unreadable expression on his face. He didn't miss how the man hugged Feilong's shoulders, like he wanted to protect him from anything bad Akihito might throw at them.

"We know you've figured it out. You haven't been real subtle about it."

Asami was getting a little defensive and Akihito could empathize. "I'm not here to cause any trouble, ok?" The truth was, he wanted to keep this family. He'd grown to love them both and he didn't want to be the catalyst that broke them apart. Asami didn't have to take him in, they didn't have to put up with him and give him everything and he couldn't imagine his life without either of them if he was honest with himself. "I'm sorry if I've been throwing you guys under the bus. I was just confused and angry about it, but..."

Akihito fidgeted nervously where he was, looking down at his fingers and he was surprised when a hand reached out to touch his lightly. He looked at Feilong, face young and open while tears pooled in his own eyes.

"I'm sorry too. But how could we tell you? We couldn't and we were like that before you came. I'm the one that wanted a brother and if I'd known..."

"NO! No, don't regret it," Akihito cut in with a firm shake of his head. "Don't regret me, I'm happy to be here."

"Really?" Feilong looked skeptical with a huge dash of hopeful.

"It wasn't our intention to hurt you, Akihito," Asami cut in. "And I can't promise you we'll stop, but we'll do our best to keep private matters private, ok?"

Akihito swallowed, nodded. He could live with that.

...

The thing about accepting, or trying to accept something you normally never did was that you then become curious.

So, they don't do anything in his presence, just go on like the family they were before everything happened, but some dynamics had definitely changed.

For one, Akihito could now see what he was blind to before, that Asami spent so much time touching Feilong in one way or another it was hard to miss. A hug, a touch, a chaste kiss. He could also see that sometimes Asami looked at him with the same intensity he did with Feilong sometimes. Like he himself was curious. Like he wanted to i_know_/i.

Did it mean what he thought it meant? He wanted to find out.

...

It was another movie night. Asami had his arm around the two of them while they garnered some late night programming and Akihito felt the coil of anticipation in his gut like a snake. Willing his nerves away after the movie finished, he took a deep breath and decided to go for it.

"Does it feel good when you guys kiss?"

Asami and Feilong exchanged a look before they turned back to him. Afraid that he may have crossed a line, he was all geared to take it back when Asami answered.

"You can find out."

Akihito swallowed nervously. He's been mentally preparing for that answer. "Ok."

He looked into Asami's eyes as the man raised his chin up, then he closed said eyes as he leaned in, kissing him softly on the lips. Blood pounded in his ears and he gasped when the man sucked on his bottom lip, allowing that dexterous tongue to slip inside his mouth. It tasted better than he'd hoped and there was no rush, which caused a lot of the tension to drain away from his body.

"How does he taste, dad?" Feilong asked breathily, and just then Akihito felt a hand running through his hair, relaxing him even further. Asami didn't stop. As a matter of fact, he plundered his mouth deeper and harder, both of them getting lost in the taste and feel of each other. This is the majority of what made up his confusion in the initial stage of finding out; he wanted to know what it was like.

Akihito could feel himself getting hard and he lowered his inhibitions, deciding to go with the flow. As soon as his dad pulled back, leaving him in a haze Feilong swooped in, capturing his mouth and taking him on another ecstasy trip. They tasted so different but so good and when Feilong pulled back, it took a while for Akihito to realize that they were both kissing each other. The sight of them, so hot and into each other made his dick even harder, if that's possible.

Feilong pulled back, pecked Akihito on the lips and then started stripping.

"So horny, isn't he, Akihito?" Asami breathed out, palming Akihito's dick through the pants he wore while his eyes watched Feilong.

"Hey, you ok with this?" Feilong asked before he slipped off his brief and it took a second for Akihito to realize he was talking to him. Asami's hand on him felt so good. "Yeah. yeah, I'm good."

When Feilong's underwear hit the floor, he crawled over to Asami and fell to his knees, pawing at the zipper that held what he knew was a mammoth of an erection at bay. He loved it, he loved feeling and tasting it and right now he was eager to do the latter, to show Akihito why he coveted it so much. When it was free he looked up at Akihito, a lascivious smile on his face. "Watch this."

Akihito's eyes widened like saucers when he saw the share size of Asami's cock. When Feilong took about half of it in his mouth, his body went rigid with need so intense he felt like he couldn't breath.

Asami hissed as the pleasure hit him, watching Akihito watch Feilong and he opened his zipper, hooking his fingers in the waistband and pulling everything off in one smooth motion while Akihito lifted his hips to accommodate the move.

There was precum leaking at the head. Well...at everybody's cockhead and the air cackled with sexual tension.

Feilong moaned around the dick in his mouth, jerking himself while he licked and sucked.

Akihito tried to hold his voice in, new to the intense sensations coursing through his body and Asami was just happy to have them both now. He felt like a kid that got all of Santa's presents at christmas.

Akihito felt like he wanted to come already, moaning and writhing while he got palmed. When Asami played with the head he made the most noise, because that part was i_really_/i sensitive.

Feilong left his own erection alone to use both hands to hold the base of his dad's before he went down as hard and as fast on him as he could, loving the way he started thrusting up into his mouth.

Asami felt about ready to burst, but he didn't want his hand to be what brought Akihito off so he let go of his length, loving the whine from Akihito's throat. "Get up."

Akihito blinked before standing on shaky legs, feeling his rock hard cock against his stomach.

"Come up here."

Asami patted both hands beside him and Akihito wasn't exactly sure what it meant. "What?"

"Stand on the couch here."

Asami patted beside him again and Akihito got it, an 'oh' of understanding passing his lips. He looked down at Feilong, who seemed content where he was and climbed over him with Asami's help to stand on the couch, his cock lining up with the man's mouth.

"Oh God, Asami" Akihito moaned, almost tumbling over at the feel of his first blow job. Hard dick encased in a hot, wet mouth. He felt he couldn't breath, his muscles tense and his grip on Asami's shoulders were bruising. He was moaning along with Feilong when he heard his brother's voice.

"Call him dad, he gets off on it."

Akihito obliged. "Feels good, dad." Falling into the heat of the moment, he added, "Love how hot your mouth is, daddy."

Feilong almost gagged on spurts of milky cum when his dad suddenly ejaculated without warning, hips stuttering off the couch and pushing up into his face. He didn't drink any of it, didn't like the taste and what he didn't get in his mouth fell in his dad's lap.

His dad made a particular hard suck while he came, and Akihito put a lot of pressure on his own hips when he came, causing Asami to deep-throat him while he cried out his orgasm. Spent and boneless, Asami lowered him to the side of the couch before grabbing Feilong, shoving him on the opposite end of the couch and pushing his legs back before blowing him until he diverged into a shivering teen recovering from a mind numbing, intense orgasm.

Breathing hard, the three of them sat on the couch, catching their breaths. Asami went to get two wet wash clothes and he cleaned his sons up after doing the same to himself. They re-dressed and sat back on the couch while Akihito took the remote and surfed for a movie to watch again.

"So, Akihito, do you like it?"

The question was from Asami, but Akihito looked at them both and smiled softly, his hazel eyes sparkling.

It was answer enough.


End file.
